1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a snap door structure using a cover board to shield an opening; in particular, it relates to a snap door structure for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of rapid development in computer technologies and hardware architecture thereof, notebook computers now become the mainstream in global markets. Meanwhile, to provide consumers with space for subsequent upgrades and equipment expansions, the manufacturers have developed certain types of devices allowing users to manually expand the hardware thereof. Generally, the housing of the aforementioned devices can be configured with an opening such that reserved space can be formed by the opening and the interior of the housing. The reserved space enables customized installations and utilizations by consumers, thus facilitating users in assembling and disassembling other peripheral hardware equipments.
On the other hand, to prevent dusts or other foreign objects from entering into the interior of the housing through the opening, the opening configured at the surface of the housing is usually installed with a door cover so as to open or close the opening for the purpose of protection. For example, US patent application publication number 20120144749, discloses a type of shield door cover which is applicable for notebook computers and can be fixedly clipped onto the housing. With this, it is possible to assure that the door cover may not be unexpectedly opened under harsh conditions in application environments, such as strong vibrations, accidental impacts or the like, and to offer desirable effects of convenient operations, dust-proof and water-proof.
However, the aforementioned US patent application publication number 20120144749, do exhibits certain following drawbacks: first, greater number of constituent components thereof may accordingly lead to more gaps between such components, resulting in poorer dust-proof and water-proof effects, as well as complicated assembly processes and increased manufacture costs. Second, a structure for preventing accidentally opening the door cover is lacked, so, in case of erroneous touches, vibrations or impacts, the door cover may be opened thus exposing the opening, and the intended protection and water-proof effects may fail.
Regarding to the above-said issues, the inventors of the present invention have devoted efforts on comprehensive researches about currently available technologies, in conjunction with theoretical applications, so as to resolve and eliminate existing problems thereby achieving the objectives of the present invention as set forth hereunder.